Light fixtures with light-emitting diode chips as light-emitting components, in particular for use as a LED retrofit lamp, usually include a light module, which contains the light-emitting diode chips mounted on a circuit board, and at least one driver module, which contains an electronic driver mounted on another circuit board. Such modular structure, that is to say the division into several assemblies, simplifies the assembly of the light fixture and thus is preferred for structural reasons.
For an electrical connection between the circuit board of the light module and the circuit board of the driver module, the conductive tracks of the circuit boards are generally electrically connected by means of a soldered joint or by means of a combination of wire contacts, displacement contacts and/or clamping contacts. However, a soldered joint is labor-intensive and therefore expensive steps are necessary, which cannot be automated or can only be poorly automated. Moreover, the separation of a soldered joint is associated with high cost, so the maintenance of conventional light fixtures is likewise expensive. Furthermore, combinations of wire contacts, displacement contacts and/or clamping contacts are expensive to purchase.